Jerusalem of Snow
by Miryam.c
Summary: En réaction au 10x11, un OS sur le deuil de Ziva. Attention, donc : SPOILERS SAISON 10.


Bonjour à tous !

***Attention Spoilers* **J'avais au départ prévu de poster aujourd'hui une suite à Lioness, mais le 10x11 m'a tellement traumatisée que je me devais de réagir par un petit (grand) OS sur la mort d'Eli David... Et puis, il neige en ce moment à Jérusalem et je regrette comme pas possible de ne pas pouvoir voir ça, d'où ce contexte hivernal magique...

Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre, je suis vraiment une catastrophe pour présenter mes OS... donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous ne le trouviez pas trop bizarre et qu'il vous plaise ! :)

* * *

**Disclaimer** : je ne possède pas NCIS (sinon Eli David et Jackie seraient encore en vie !), ni les citations que j'ai utilisées.

Le titre est dérivé de "Jerusalem of Gold", la chanson d'Ofra Haza

* * *

**JERUSALEM OF SNOW**

_Le bonheur est comme la neige : il est doux, il est pur, et il fond._

_(Claire Masselet)_

Les réacteurs de l'avion démarrent. Une odeur de kérosène presque intenable agresse les narines des locataires de la soute. Enfin, des vivants qui s'y trouvent.

L'engin se met en marche. Le sol tremble de plus en plus sous leur pied. Tony jette un coup d'œil à une Ziva prostrée sur elle-même. Il hésite à lui demander si elle a mis sa ceinture, mais choisit finalement de garder le silence.

L'avion accélère. Il va bientôt quitter le sol américain.

Le bruit des roues sur le tarmac s'intensifie.

Et lorsque Tony croit que ses tympans vont exploser, le son cesse et la pression le maintient assis à sa place, l'empêchant de s'approcher de sa coéquipière pour vérifier son état.

L'avion s'élève dans les airs.

Ziva n'a pas bougé, elle est toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même.

L'ascension se poursuit, les réacteurs tournent à pleine puissance.

Tony a toujours eu horreur de l'avion, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Enfin, si, il sait. Il en a déjà discuté avec Ziva. C'est parce qu'il n'a pas le contrôle, ne maîtrise pas les airs comme il maîtrise la terre. C'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'est pas amateur du bateau.

Ziva, elle, avait affirmé qu'elle adorait l'avion lors de cette conversation.

Il lui avait répondu qu'il n'y avait rien de plus surprenant pour une ninja maniaque du contrôle. Elle avait simplement répliqué que c'était le seul moment où elle s'autorisait à lâcher prise. Et qu'elle aimait particulièrement le décollage parce qu'elle avait l'impression que l'espace d'une seconde, ses peines s'envolaient avec l'avion et s'éparpillaient dans les airs, avant de la percuter à nouveau de plein fouet. Mais que cette seconde sans souffrance était irremplaçable.

Il avait choisi de se taire, ne trouvant rien à répondre à cela.

Et alors que le décollage se poursuit, il la fixe, se demandant si sa douleur se dilue dans l'atmosphère et si enfin lui sont accordées quelques secondes de paix après les nouvelles épreuves que le destin la force à traverser.

Il doit avouer que son visage semble un peu plus serein, alors qu'elle ferme les yeux et détend légèrement ses muscles.

C'est le moment que choisit l'avion pour tourner violemment et changer de cap.

Tony se sent aussitôt glisser sur le côté et attrape de justesse le bord du banc pour ne pas être trop secoué.

Lorsqu'il relève la tête et reprend ses esprits, l'avion tourne toujours et Ziva se redresse, elle aussi secouée.

La pression atmosphérique est écrasante, le pilote peu délicat.

Et alors qu'il pose son regard au milieu de la soute, il voit que le cercueil recouvert du drapeau israélien glisse lentement du socle sur lequel il a été posé. Le câble supposé le retenir s'est détaché.

« NON ! »

Le hurlement de Ziva est déchirant.

Elle a déjà défait sa ceinture alors que lui a à peine eu le temps de prendre conscience de ce qui est en train de se tramer, se précipite sur le coffre de bois et l'attrape à deux mains, sans réussir à enrayer sa chute inexorable.

Dans un fracas métallique, le cercueil chute au sol alors que l'avion stabilise enfin son cap et que Tony arrive à se lever.

Et il se retrouve debout, impuissant, alors que sa coéquipière, agenouillée sur le drapeau israélien roulé en boule par terre, la bière entre ses bras qu'elle serre aussi fort qu'elle le peut, sanglote en murmurant des mots d'hébreu.

Des milliers de pensées se bousculent dans sa tête. Pourtant, la seule chose sur laquelle il arrive à fixer son attention est l'information la plus absurde, la plus stupide, et avec le moins d'intérêt qui soit, et qu'il a pu lire dans un journal gratuit avant d'embarquer dans l'avion spécialement affrété pour rapatrier le corps du directeur David en Terre Sainte.

Il neige à Jérusalem.

* * *

Lorsque la soute s'ouvre, Ziva est forcée de cligner à plusieurs reprises des paupières.

Le soleil qui règne sur Tel Aviv est agressif, presque insultant, choquant, blessant. Obscène.

Comment l'astre peut-il briller un tel jour ? Comment la nature peut-elle être d'une telle indifférence à la peine des hommes ? Comment Dieu peut-il avoir un sens de l'humour aussi macabre ?

Alors qu'elle descend lentement les marches et pose le pied sur le tarmac recouvert de cette poussière si fine, si ocre, si israélienne, six hommes en tenue d'apparat déchargent le cercueil qu'elle a pris soin de remettre en place et de recouvrir du drapeau de la patrie que le mort a consacré sa vie à servir.

Elle baisse les yeux lorsque le cercueil est installé sur des piliers de bois juste devant elle.

Elle sait que Tony est à ses côtés.

Sa gorge est serrée, elle est persuadée d'être incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

Pourtant, il sort, ce si timide et si douloureux « Shalom », même si elle ne veut pas entendre ce que vont lui répondre les deux Israéliens qui se sont joints au cortège funéraire de son père.

« Baruch dayan haemet. » lui répond la voix de son ancien coéquipier, celui qui a pris la place d'Hadar à sa mort, et prendra peut être la tête du Mossad après la disparition de son père.

La voix de Malachi Ben Gidon.

Si elle s'était tue, la tradition juive lui aurait interdit de parler. Mais elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle voulait qu'il parle, lui.

« Hamakom yena'hem ethkem betokh sha'ar avelei tzion vi yerushalayim. Auf sim'hess. »

Elle aurait en revanche préféré que la seconde voix s'abstienne. Et cette petite formulation de yiddish pour conclure ses condoléances… Pour qui se prend-elle ?

« Malachi, lâche-t-elle finalement en redressant la tête pour croiser le regard brun de l'intéressé, avant de déporter son regard sur la fine silhouette semblant trouver de bon ton de se vêtir entièrement de noir pour un deuil qu'elle n'est pas supposée porter. Liat.

- Ziva. » lui répond le premier tandis que la deuxième s'approche du cercueil en bois et appose une main dessus avec le plus grand des respects.

Elle a envie de lui dire de retirer immédiatement sa main, de ne pas souiller la sépulture de son père. _Son_ père. A elle et à personne d'autre.

Mais elle s'abstient. Aujourd'hui est un jour de deuil, pas de colère.

Même si elle la déteste profondément. Son escorte, c'était elle. Comment a-t-elle pu le perdre, comment a-t-elle pu ne pas s'apercevoir que son père était parti seul, et ne pas alerter le Mossad de Washington ?

Elle a des comptes à régler avec elle, pas de doute là-dessus. Et le regard vert qui la toise avec mépris et animosité lui confirme la réciproque. Mais leur confrontation devra attendre.

Alors à la place, elle contemple les deux officiers du Mossad qui lui font face. Tous deux semblent exténués.

Malachi a les yeux rouges, mais de fatigue, c'est certain. Il n'a pas pleuré, elle peut le deviner à son attitude. Elle le connaît tellement bien qu'il ne peut rien lui cacher. D'ailleurs, elle la voit, sa peine, partout sur son visage. Elle ne s'exprime simplement pas par les larmes.

Liat, peut être. Difficile à dire. Elle est jeune, le manque de sommeil pourrait très bien être la cause de l'irritation de ses yeux. Mais elle a aussi moins l'habitude de la mort, elle n'a pas perdu assez de collègues ou de supérieurs pour encaisser aussi bien que son coéquipier.

« Il va falloir vider son bureau. »

Ziva relève la tête et renifle, un rictus aux lèvres. Bien sûr que Liat n'a pas pleuré. Elle n'éprouve rien. Le confirme la phrase qu'elle vient de lancer sur un ton d'une neutralité glacée et effrayante.

Elle fusille Malachi du regard alors qu'il acquiesce, soutenant visiblement l'initiative de la blonde.

Elle lui en veut, d'être toujours de son côté et plus du sien, comme avant.

Malgré tout, elle baisse les yeux, s'accorde une seconde pour réfléchir.

Peut être ont-ils finalement raison. Peut être est-ce la chose à faire en priorité. Peut être vaut-elle mieux qu'elle le fasse immédiatement avant que des employés indélicats ne pillent le grand bureau aux murs de verre, renversent les tiroirs, jettent les photos de famille – s'il en a réellement gardées sur son lieu de travail – et brûlent à l'essence tout ce qui n'est pas essentiel à la sécurité de la nation.

Oui, ils ont raison. Liat a raison, elle a dû longuement y réfléchir pendant leur traversée de l'Atlantique. Et elle la déteste d'avoir pensé à ce qu'il fallait faire en mémoire de son père à sa place. Elle la déteste d'avoir pris sa place tout court.

Et elle la déteste d'avoir l'indélicatesse de le lui rappeler par sa présence.

Elle jette un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et croise le regard réconfortant de Tony. Où qu'elle ira, il ira. Et elle lui est infiniment reconnaissante pour ça.

« Allons-y. » répond-elle simplement en avançant vers les voitures qui les attendent, sans un regard en arrière.

Silencieusement, Liat la suit.

Malachi et Tony ferment quant à eux le cortège.

« Elle arrive à encaisser ? » demande discrètement l'Israélien à l'Américain qui hausse les épaules.

Il ne sait que répondre. Personne ne peut réussir à encaisser la mort de son père. Ziva ne fait pas exception à la règle.

Il se rappelle son cri en découvrant le cadavre d'Eli David dans la maison des Vance.

Il se rappelle son interminable silence lorsque Gibbs lui a annoncé la décision conjointe des gouvernements américain et israélien de rapatrier immédiatement le corps du directeur David pour qu'il soit enterré à Jérusalem.

Il se rappelle son mutisme à l'aéroport, lorsqu'il lui a expliqué qu'il serait le seul à l'accompagner parce qu'à DC, Vance avait besoin du plus grand nombre de personnes de confiance possible, pour l'aider à surmonter la perte de Jackie tout en maintenant l'agence à flot.

Il se rappelle ses sanglots lors du décollage.

Et la seule réponse, idiote, sans vrai rapport avec la question, qui réussit à passer ses lèvres est la suivante :

« Il neige à Jérusalem. »

* * *

« Ziva ? »

L'interpellée, assise sur le grand fauteuil camel du bureau du directeur du Mossad, ne relève pas la tête.

Entre ses mains, elle tient une photo retrouvée enfouie dans un vieil agenda de son père.

Sur le cliché, sa sœur Tali, son frère tout juste arrivé dans la famille David, sa mère, son père et elle réunis pour Hanoukka dans la famille d'Eli, dans la banlieue de Jérusalem.

Toute la famille est couchée dans la poudreuse, et pose fièrement aux côtés d'un sympathique bonhomme de neige.

Déjà, on peut apercevoir Ari en train de préparer un projectile circulaire d'un blanc immaculé, qu'il s'empressera de jeter sur son père dès la seconde où sa grand-mère aura terminé de prendre la photo.

Alors commencera une gigantesque bataille qui amènera à la destruction du bonhomme de neige et à l'utilisation de la carotte comme vivres par sa sœur ayant eu une petite fringale au milieu de la bataille.

Elle sourit en se remémorant ces souvenirs que personne n'a pu lui prendre, pas même l'homme qui a assassiné son père. Personne ne pourra lui enlever ça. Jamais.

Elle sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'Eli David s'en est allé.

Un sourire plein de regrets et de remords d'avoir traité son père comme elle l'a fait alors que le simple fait qu'il ait gardé cette photo prouvait une réelle volonté de rédemption.

Mais un sourire tout de même.

« Ziva. »

La voix insiste.

Elle a envie de lui dire de partir, de disparaître, de ne même pas penser à lui adresser la parole, elle qui a failli à sa mission et a causé la mort de son dernier parent.

Pourtant, elle relève la tête et réplique sèchement :

« Quoi ?

- Les funérailles se tiendront demain. » lui annonce simplement Liat avant de quitter le bureau et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Les funérailles.

Le simple mot a suffi à la faire exploser en larmes et à se recroqueviller dans le grand fauteuil en position foetale.

Doucement, la porte s'entrouvre à nouveau.

« Dégage ! » aboie-t-elle, pensant que Liat est de retour.

Lorsqu'elle sent les bras de Tony qui s'enroulent autour d'elle, elle regrette ses paroles.

« C'est elle qui m'a prévenu. » commente-t-il simplement.

Elle sait qu'il essaye de pacifier ses rapports avec ses anciens collègues du Mossad, qu'il essaye de faire en sorte que ce séjour se passe le mieux possible pour chacun.

Elle lui en est reconnaissante, mais lui en veut aussi qu'il souhaite l'empêcher de haïr ceux qui sont responsables de la mort de son père. Elle a besoin de blâmer quelqu'un pour ne pas se détester elle de ne pas être arrivée à temps pour sauver Eli David.

Et elle le déteste pour la forcer à se détester.

« Dégage, Tony, pars ! » siffle-t-elle entre deux crises de larmes, tout en tapant faiblement du poing contre son torse.

Lui se tait, encaisse, sans jamais la lâcher ou desserrer la prise de ses bras.

Elle sanglote quelques secondes supplémentaires puis cesse, lasse, fatiguée, n'ayant plus la force de protester contre cette étreinte qu'elle déteste aimer.

« Je te déteste, Tony, je te déteste… » murmure-t-elle en reniflant.

Il esquisse un sourire. Il entend un tout autre mot derrière ce « déteste », il peut le lire dans ses yeux humides, derrière la souffrance et le vide immense que laisse la mort de son père dans son cœur.

Sans cesser de l'enlacer, il jette un coup d'œil furtif sur le bureau et rencontre la photo de la famille David dans la neige.

Alors, doucement, dans le creux de l'oreille de la jeune femme, il murmure :

« Il neige à Jérusalem. »

Les pleurs reprennent de plus belle, mais il est satisfait. Elle pleure en souriant.

* * *

Tony avait raison.

Il neige à Jérusalem.

Ziva ne se souvient pas avoir déjà vu le Mont des Oliviers recouvert de flocons blancs. Et elle a le sentiment que ce linceul immaculé est le plus beau qui puisse être offert à son père.

Elle remercie silencieusement le Ciel de lui avoir fait un tel cadeau.

Elle n'a jamais été très pratiquante, mais elle a envie de partir du principe qu'il n'est jamais trop tard.

Alors qu'elle s'avance vers le micro qui a été installé pour la cérémonie en dépit des conditions météorologiques difficiles – et en grande partie grâce aux menaces très inquiétantes formulées à l'adresse du technicien par Malachi et Liat, elle le reconnaît – elle jette un coup d'œil à son discours.

Elle a passé toute la nuit à l'écrire, sous le regard d'un Tony ayant lui aussi passé une nuit blanche, simplement pour veiller sur elle, mais n'en est toujours pas satisfaite.

Aucun mot ne peut traduire sa peine. Tous les mots qu'elle dira seront de trop. Tous les mots qu'elle ne dira pas manqueront.

La solution n'existe pas.

Elle fait quelques pas de plus dans la poudreuse, s'enfonce et en profite pour réfléchir aux discours des autres.

Sa famille a récité des prières, des poèmes ou des discours piochés sur Google après avoir tapé « discours/poèmes/prières pour enterrement juif » dans la barre de recherche.

Pas vraiment une source d'inspiration.

Malachi a décrit à quel point Eli David avait été un grand directeur et à quel point le servir a été une fierté pour lui. Il a conclu sur le fait qu'un grand homme d'Etat était mort.

Ses paroles ont suscité de nombreux applaudissements dans la salle.

Liat a expliqué à quel point elle a été touchée par la confiance qu'il lui avait témoignée dès son arrivée au Mossad, et à quel point elle a été honorée d'avoir fait partie de son escorte. Elle a terminé en soulignant quel grand homme, tout court, était mort.

Ses mots ont touché chacun des invités.

Et à elle, que lui reste-t-il ?

Malachi a collaboré plus étroitement avec Eli David qu'elle, et Liat en sait sûrement plus sur son père qu'elle n'en saura jamais.

Il lui reste Google et ses yeux pour pleurer devant l'auditoire, ce qui ne manquera probablement pas de se produire dès qu'elle attrapera le micro.

Elle ne veut aucun des deux.

Et tandis qu'elle récupère le micro des mains du rabbin, elle réalise qu'elle sait en réalité très précisément ce qu'elle va dire.

Elle sait ce qu'elle veut.

« Je veux que mon père revienne. »

Elle laisse une seconde d'un silence religieux s'écouler, le temps pour elle de maîtriser son émotion et de s'empêcher de s'effondrer en larmes, et reprend en s'obligeant à sourire aussi joyeusement qu'elle le peut :

« Oui, je n'ai pas envie de prononcer un discours pour l'enterrement de mon père, parce que je n'ai pas envie que mon père soit enterré. J'ai envie que mon père sorte de ce cercueil débile, et me dise que tout ça n'était qu'une blague. Je veux que mon père revienne, même si c'est complètement impossible.

« Et vous savez pourquoi je veux qu'il revienne, même pour une toute petite minute ? Parce que j'aimerais pouvoir lui dire que je lui pardonne. Que je lui pardonne de ne pas avoir collaboré avec moi comme il a collaboré avec toi, Malachi, et que je lui pardonne de ne pas m'avoir dit tous ses secrets comme à toi, Liat.

« Je lui pardonne d'avoir été un père tout sauf parfait, qui a parfois préféré faire confiance à ses officiers plutôt qu'à sa fille. Je lui pardonne de m'avoir fait, et fait faire des choses terribles. Je lui pardonne tout, jusqu'au dernier de ses péchés, parce qu'au fond, il n'y a aucun péché qui soit trop grand pour être pardonné, et le dire est faux.

« Je le pardonne parce que, malgré toutes les erreurs qu'il a pu commettre, c'est aussi grâce à elles que je suis ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Que même si j'ai traversé des choses horribles par sa faute, qui ont failli me détruire, il m'a permis de rencontrer des gens extraordinaires qui ne m'abandonneront jamais. Peut être qu'il a permis ça parce qu'il avait conscience que lui-même ne pourrait pas être à leur hauteur, et ça montre à quel point il tenait à moi.

« Quand j'ai quitté le Mossad, il a compris. Il n'a pas essayé de me retenir. Enfin, un peu quand même. C'est normal en même temps, vous me direz. Mais il m'a laissé partir et c'est tout ce qui compte. Grâce à lui, je suis un agent du NCIS, j'ai des amis, des collègues formidables, et je n'échangerais ma vie contre celle de personne au monde, alors rien que pour ça, je le remercie un millier de fois d'avoir fait toutes ces erreurs.

« Et puis comme je vous le disais au début, je le pardonne. Vous allez me demander pourquoi ? Parce que je le pardonne, c'est tout. Parce que c'est mon père, ça me paraît une raison largement suffisante. Parce que c'est mon père. Et que ça, ça ne changera jamais. »

Les larmes se sont mises à couler le long de ses joues, mais elle ne s'arrête pas pour autant.

Il recommence à neiger. Une bourrasque de vent a emporté ses notes depuis bien longtemps. Des reniflements se font entendre l'assemblée. Tony la regarde avec fierté.

Elle n'a rien remarqué de tout ça.

« Aba, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit tout ça tant qu'il était temps. Je ne sais pas si tu entends, ou si Hachem te transmettra mon discours quand tu arriveras Là-Haut… J'en sais rien. Tout ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je suis désolée, je te pardonne, et que… je t'aime, aba. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime. »

Le micro glisse d'entre ses mains alors que les invités applaudissent, émus aux larmes.

Ses joues sont trempées.

Elle a complètement oublié où elle se trouve.

Au lieu de retourner au milieu de la foule pour la cérémonie de l'inhumation, elle s'excuse auprès du rabbin interdit et dévale le Mont des Oliviers en sens inverse.

Un murmure se répand au milieu des invités étonnés, tandis que Tony se précipite à sa suite.

« Ziva ! »

Elle ne lui répond pas, et il ne la voit plus.

Il descend en hâte la colline, et finit par l'apercevoir, à bonne distance du lieu où se tient l'enterrement.

Elle est à genoux, dans la neige, ignorant le froid glacé qui mord sa peau, et lisse les contours d'une grosse boule de neige ressemblant étrangement au socle d'un bonhomme.

« Ziva ? » lâche-t-il, interdit en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle ne pleure plus, au contraire, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles s'étire sur son visage.

Il se demande un instant si elle est devenue folle, lorsqu'il croise son regard et comprend.

Il se souvient de la photo.

Et, posant sa main sur celle de la jeune femme, l'aide à construire le corps du bonhomme de neige que, quinze ans auparavant, son père avait à tout prix voulu faire construire à sa famille recomposée pour la souder.

Tandis qu'ils admirent leur œuvre encore à peine commencée, Tony ne peut s'empêcher de glisser à l'oreille de Ziva :

« Tu veux que je te dise ? Ce bonhomme me fait penser à _Snowmen _de Robert Kirbyson. »

Cette fois, ce ne sont pas des pleurs qui lui répondent, mais un rire. Un vrai rire, un rire sincère, un rire qu'il adore et vient enfin de retrouver.

Et à ce rire, succède une toute petite boule de neige, lancée à bout portant, qui atterrit sur son nez.

Il n'attend pas pour répliquer, et c'est de justesse que son amie évite son projectile.

Après quelques secondes de combat, tous deux atterrissent dans la poudreuse, l'un à côté de l'autre, hilares, ayant oublié toutes les peines qui les accablent.

« Tu veux y retourner ? murmure-t-il soudain plus sérieusement en rencontrant le regard chocolat et en écartant une boucle brune remplie de petits flocons de l'oreille de Ziva.

- La mort peut attendre, commente-t-elle en se redressant légèrement, un sourire étrangement heureux aux lèvres. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il neige à Jérusalem. »

Tony acquiesce.

Il ignore que ces paroles sont, à un mot près, les paroles d'Eli David, qui, en 1997, affirmait à sa famille qu'il prolongeait ses vacances de Hanoukka au prétexte que « le travail peut attendre après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il neige à Jérusalem. »

Et il ignore également que la bataille de boule de neige épique qui a eu lieu entre eux n'est pas un simple moyen pour Ziva de retomber en enfance pour échapper à sa douleur, mais aussi l'un des plus beaux hommages qu'elle puisse rendre à son père.

Tout comme les quelques mots empruntés à Eli David qu'elle prononce en se relevant et en laissant courir son regard sur la Ville trois fois Sainte enveloppée d'un inhabituel manteau de neige.

« Jérusalem est une ville magnifique dans n'importe quelle couleur, mais elle a une saveur toute particulière en blanc… »

* * *

Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et ne vous aura pas paru trop guimauve ! Et en attendant vos reviews, je vais aller faire une overdose à coup de virgin Mojito histoire d'écluser mes dernières feuilles de menthe et noyer ma douleur après la disparition d'Eli et Jackie ! ;)

**NB** : la citation originale que j'ai essayé (péniblement) de traduire est à l'origine de Shimon Peres, le Président israélien : _« Jerusalem is beautiful in any color, but is very special in white »_


End file.
